


Frat Boy Theo

by YoureMySilverBullet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Stiles is still a little shit, Tegan is a gift, Theo is a Fuck Boy, liam is adorable, scott is a puppy, they're still assholes but not supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureMySilverBullet/pseuds/YoureMySilverBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing Theo and his twin sister Tegan since the 3rd grade, and being in love with the asshole since 9th grade, it's hard to be around the Alpha Beta Omega Frat President who loves to love girls. </p><p>Until one frat party changes everything.</p><p>This fic takes you on a journey of a real life college relationship with Theo, a friendship with the pack, and all the things life offers while you're trying to find your footing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bruised Knuckles

Tegan kicked your leg to get your attention away from staring at her twin brother, “I swear you could create another ocean from the drool pouring out of your mouth right now.”

“Shut up.” You rolled your eyes but still reached a hand up to check to see if you were in fact drooling. You weren’t.

“I don’t understand why you won’t just talk to him, you’ve known him for years now.” She sipped her coffee and flipped her textbook open so she could start her homework.

“Because I’m just his little sister’s best friend and that’s all I’ll ever be to him.”

“Him who?”

Your eyes flickered up to see Liam taking the seat next to Tegan, giving her a kiss on her temple and dropping his books on the library table, “No one.”

“Aw c’mon! You can tell Li, he won’t say anything.”

You looked between Tegan and Liam for a moment before sighing, “You told him already didn’t you.”

“It may have slipped out.” The sound of your head landing on the table resounded throughout the quiet of the library, “Stop being so dramatic!”

“You told Liam, Theo’s little brother in the frat, that I like Theo. Exactly how am I supposed to react?”

“She actually told me you wanted him to fuck you into next century, but ya know, details.”

You lifted your head and glared at her, “I fucking hate you.”

She smirked at you, “No you don’t.”

You angrily opened your own textbook, “Oh yes I do.”

“You don’t hate my little sister.” Theo slid into the only remaining open seat, the one beside you, “Because if you did, then we would have a problem.”

“We already have problems, you’re sitting too close to me and you reek of sweat. Have you ever heard of a shower?”

“Those things where you’re naked and wet? Yeah, I’ve heard about them.” He leaned towards you, “Wanna help me out, I don’t know much else about them.” Your eyes widened at his proximity and the meaning behind his words. You opened your mouth to reply when Theo began to laugh, “Relax princess. The showers weren’t working at the gym and I wasn’t gonna   
walk all the way back to the house and then come back here. I don’t smell that bad, do I?”

“No Theo, she’s just stressed about class.” Tegan shot you a look and you shrunk back into your seat.

You tried your hardest to concentrate on your homework - God knows you needed a good grade - but all you could think about was him sitting next to you. He sat in silence, reading his own textbook, arm laid on the table so close next to yours. His black v-neck shirt seemed almost seemed a size too small, especially in the arms. You were pretty sure if he flexed his bicep the shirt would rip. Not that you would mind it, nope, you wouldn't mind that one bit.

It wasn’t so much that the assignment you were doing wasn’t interesting - because it was - it was just that the guy next to you was so much more interesting. You swore he wore that black snapback and those grey sweatpants on purpose. He was casually leaning his head in his palm, elbow on the table and concentrating hard on his work. You didn’t know why he put so much effort into it honestly; he was intelligent and could probably pass all his assignments with ease but still he worked hard.

Work hard play hard: as the president of Alpha Beta Omega there was nothing he did harder than play. This was something everyone knew, girls especially. Even now there were a few of them sitting at the next table, eyeing him like he was the greatest thing that would ever grace their beds. He didn’t seem to notice them but you sure did.

Tegan cleared her throat, drawing your attention to her and away from her brother, again. Her smirk - identical to her brother’s - was prominent on her face and it sent a wave of apprehension through you because you knew what that smirk meant. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Theo if you don’t do something about those girls staring at you from that table, I will.”

Your eyes traveled from Tegan’s to Theo’s who looked up from his books to the table his twin was pointing at and when he did the girls quickly looked away, giggling like they were school girls and you wanted to puke. Theo gave them a charming smile, twiddling his fingers at them before he pointed to his books, they seemed to get the hint, nodding along and resuming their own studying.

He leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smirk on his lips, “There. Taken care of.”

Something akin to jealousy left a bitter taste in your mouth, “You have too much power for being such a dick.”

Three sets of eyes settled on you and while your face flared red from embarrassment the jealousy didn’t let you apologize. Tegan’s eyes seemed to glimmer with pride, either in herself or you and you couldn’t quite tell which. Liam’s eyes seemed to hold a bit of worry, they kept moving between you and Theo not sure how this would pan out. Theo’s eyes, those green eyes that resembled a forest, held a mix of surprise and anger.

“Did you just call me a dick?” He turned his body, the shirt stretching over his broad chest, “I didn’t know you knew that kind of language.”

“Yes I did just call you a dick because you’re acting like one.”

“How? I got them to stop staring like Tegan asked.”

“Because you just smiled and pointed to your books like you knew they would listen to you. That’s utterly disrespectful and disgusting.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I didn’t tell them to do anything, relax.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Theo quickly looked at his sister’s face, confused as to why he was a dick and now an idiot, then went to focus on you.

“You’re such a piece of shit.” You quickly began to put away your books, “I’m gonna go study in the room. I’ll see you later T.”

Tegan gave you a sympathetic look as you passed by her on your way out. Theo watched you leave, fingers twitching to go after you to find out what the hell just happened but he stayed put when his sister spoke up again.

“Going after her will only make her angrier.”

“Why was she angry in the first place?”

“Because she li - OW!”

Liam grabbed his side, rubbing the spot where Tegan’s elbow dug into it, “Because she thought you were being disrespectful to those girls. You know how she is about that stuff.”

Theo looked between the couple, eyes narrowing at the weird interaction that just took place, “Yeah I know how she is about that but that wasn’t…” He huffed and shook his head, “Why can’t I ever seem to say the right thing when it comes to her!”

Tegan flitted her eyes around at the people who looked over to see who yelled and why, giving them a harsh glare until they nervously looked back to their books. “Keep your damn voice down, dumbass.” She leaned forward, “Just give her some time to cool down alright? She’ll be at the party tonight, talk to her then, tell her the fucking truth and stop making me the damn middle man. I cannot listen to you drone on and on and on about her for another minute.”

“Fuck Tege! Why don’t you just go tell everyone that!”

She rolled her eyes at her brother, “Everyone already knows.The goo-goo eyes you make whenever someone even says her name is vomitus.”

“Says the girl who goes soft as a cup of yogurt when Liam walks into the room.”

“Eat a dick.”

“That’s your job.”

“Woah there!” Liam caught Tegan’s hips and pulled her back down to her seat, “Listen you two, you’re working towards the same goal so fighting each other will get you nowhere.” Liam kept an arm around his girlfriend’s hip and then leveled Theo with a hard glare, “And dude, uncalled for. She may be your sister but she’s my girlfriend and I will kick your ass for talking to her like that.”

Theo chuckled, “You’re right and I’m sorry T. Now how exactly do I do this whole, professing my love thing?”

***  
“I am such an idiot!”

“No you’re not, sweetie.” Tegan was putting on her mascara, looking at you from the mirror as you shimmied into your dress for the night.

“Yes I am T! I got so jealous and then I called him a dick, what the hell is wrong with me?” You pulled the strap over your shoulder, and then skipped over to Tegan’s side, pulling your hair out of the way, “Zip me up please.”

She put her stuff down and zipped you up, “Sweetie I swear he isn’t mad at you. Surprised you called him a dick, yes but mad at you for it, no.” She bumped her hip against yours, “I’ve called him far worse, like all the time.”

You smiled at her, “I’m never going to live that down.” She gave you a wink and you stuck your tongue out at her, “Move T. I gotta glam myself up so I can at least try to salvage my dignity.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair and then she beamed at the sound of a knock on your dorm room door, “I’ll get it.” She practically ran to open the door and her high pitched giggle sounded through the door, “Good evening Liam.”

“Hello beautiful.”

You heard the sound of their kiss as you applied your red lipstick, touching up the corners and when you felt that you were ready you walked out to grab your phone.

Liam gave a low whistle, “Theo is gonna have a cow when he sees you.”

You smiled and gave the sophomore a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks Li. You clean up quite nicely yourself.”

“Tegan picked out my outfit.” The look he gave her as he slipped his arm around her waist was something you only hope to get from someone, “Needed to coordinate.”

“Because no one knows you two are together.” You rolled your eyes and slipped past the couple, walking out the door and towards the Alpha Beta Omega frat house.

The thumping of the bass seemed to vibrate your brain in your skull as you squeezed between bodies, trying to find a familiar face amongst the crowd. Finally you did, seeing Stiles Stilinski, the boy from your abnormal psychology class and you smiled at him.

“I never thought I would see a Zeta Theta Gamma at the ABO house.”

You knocked your cup against his and he laughed, “Scott’s trying this new thing, killing the enemy with kindness.” He leaned in closer to you and went to whisper in your ear, “I just suggested we killed him.”

You snorted, “That’ll end the rivalry.” You took a sip of your beer and looked over the rim of your cup to see Theo flirting with some girl and it made the alcohol in your stomach churn. You looked up to Stiles and flashed him a bright smile, “But maybe killing him wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Theo fuck you over?”

“Not exactly. I just - “ You groaned, you sounded stupid to your own ears.

“Ah! You like him and he doesn’t like you.”

“No he likes me but I’m just his sister’s best friend.”

“His loss.” 

“Well aren’t you the charmer,” you reached up and pinched his cheek.

“My girlfriend said the same thing.” He laughed and brushed your hand away from his face playfully.

“Where is Malia? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“She’s got a math exam on Monday so she stayed in to study.”

“Damn her.” You chuckled, taking another sip, “I should be doing that but I gotta show support for the ABOs.”

“Yeah these parties sure are torture.”

“Like pulling teeth, I swear.” You covered your mouth as you stifled another laugh. Stiles was always a good person to talk to, never failed to make you laugh when you worked together for that project which reminded you. You smacked his arm, “Hey! We got an A on the project! I’ll drink to that.”

Stiles swallowed his sip and then poked you in the side, “No thanks to you. Jesus that class nearly destroyed my GPA.”

“I highly doubt that, you’re one of the smartest guys I know. I mean - OH MY GOD!” You jumped back as a fist came at Stiles’ face. Your beer sloshed over the rim of your cup and down the front of your dress but you didn’t care. What you did care about was Theo currently beating the shit out of Stiles!

“THEO STOP!” You lunged forward to try and stop the two boys from fighting but a set of arms wrapped around your waist from behind. 

You struggled against their hold until you heard Scott’s voice, “You’ll only get hurt and that would be the last thing Theo wants! Let me!”

You went limp, “Go.”

He let you go and then went and grabbed Theo’s arm, “Dude! We just agreed to end this and you go and fight my best friend.”  
“He was getting handsy with my girl.”

You felt your heart drop out of your ass and your mouth drop to the floor. Scott looked between the two of you for a second and then pulled on Theo’s arm again to get him away from Stiles’ body as he was getting to his feet, “You seem to forget that Stiles also has a girlfriend.”

Theo only breathed heavily in response and Scott looked to you desperately. “Theo?” Your voice was quiet compared to the volume of the music that resumed playing after the fight broke up but he still managed to hear you and he turned to look at you. “Take me back to my dorm please.”

He took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing your hand and slipping his fingers between yours. He maneuvered you to the door and grabbed his jacket and put it around your shoulders before opening the door and ushering you out. The walk back to your dorm was silent but he never let go of your hand, pulling you closer to his body when other drunk party goers were making their way past you.

You closed your door behind you and pointed to your desk, “Sit. We gotta clean your hand.”

You went into your bathroom, grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a towel bringing that with you when you made your way back to Theo who was leaning against your desk. You reached out your hand for his and when he gave it to you, you could see the blood had already begun to dry and the knuckles were bruising. You sighed and placed the towel under his hand then poured the alcohol over the cuts.

“Son of bitch!” Theo clenched his teeth and gripped your desk but other than that, he didn’t move.

You looked up at him from under your lashes, “Serves you right.”

“For what?”

“Punching Stiles you ass!” You began to pat the area dry, gentle around the tender parts.

“First I’m a dick and now I’m an ass...any other body parts you want to call me?”

“None that I’m comfortable saying out loud.”

 

He laughed at that and you couldn’t help but join in. After his hand was taken care of you moved onto his jaw, Stiles was able to land one good punch there before Theo nearly knocked him out. It was already turning an ugly shade of purple as you carefully ran your fingers over the skin. Theo watched you closely, eyes falling to your lips every now and then but you didn’t seem to notice all you cared about was the fact that he was hurt.

You pushed on it and it caused him to hiss in pain, “I can’t believe you punched Stiles.” You shook your head, “You were trying to make peace with the ZTGs, not start a battle.”

“Peace is so boring, I prefer trouble.” He gave you a devilish smirk, wiggling his eyebrows and it nearly made your heart stop.

“Clearly.”

He laughed again, fully and hearty and you don’t know what came over you but suddenly your hand was around the back of his neck pulling his head down so you could press your lips against his. Theo was shocked and so were you as you backed away from him, “Fuck! I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that I don’t know what happened I ju - “

Theo grabbed your hips and tugged you back against his body, lips colliding with yours with a fire the last one didn’t have and it burned you straight to your core. Your hands made their way up his arms and into his hair, nails scratching against his scalp which earned you a growl from him that vibrated against your chest. He spun you around, lifting you up and placing you on the desk, situating himself between your legs. 

One hand was buried in your hair and it kept your head in place when he pulled his mouth from you. Theo rested his forehead against yours, noses brushing and lips barely touching as he whispered against them in a deep and raspy voice that made your entire body quiver, “God. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“I do.” You two pulled apart at the sound of Tegan’s voice coming from the doorway. She had a knowing smirk on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned against the frame, “Now you two can finally shut up! Shit do you know how long I’ve had to hear you two blabbering about each other? I wanted to rip my ears off!” She threw her hands up and when they came back down she placed them on her hips, “And that is just from what I’ve heard! You two have been making heart eyes at each other for so long I’m surprised you haven’t turned into the emoji!”

You buried your face in Theo’s neck to hide your embarrassment while he just chuckled, “Get out Tegan!”

“Alright! I can see when I’m not wanted.” She sent you two a wink and before the door closed she yelled out, “Don’t be silly! Wrap your willy!”

“I will kill her.”

Theo just ran his fingers up and down your back, pulling away and tilting your chin up, “Hey.” He kissed you once, twice, three times, “We don’t have to do anything tonight. I don’t mind kissing you until the sun rises, you know, catch up on lost time.”

“You’re kidding me right?” You hands slipped down into his front pockets and you pulled him closer, “I’ve been waiting 3 years to have you and after hearing about it from so many others, I gotta know if what they say is true.”

He cocked his head to the side grinning like the cat that got the canary, “And what exactly,” he lifted you up and dropped you on your bed, crawling over you and settling his hips against yours, “Do they say?”

“That they still say your name, even with new guys.”

He raised his eyebrows once and then lowered his head into the crook of your neck, his body was pressed against every inch of yours. His kissed his way down the column of your neck, finding that one special spot when he heard your gasp in his ear. He worked his lips there, nibbling and sucking on the skin in order to leave a mark and you were clutching the fabric of his white shirt between your fingers.

Once he was happy with the mark, he pressed a kiss to it and then lifted his head to look you in the eyes, “I’m the only guy after this.”

“Only one that I want.”

“Good.”

His kiss was bruising but you didn’t care as you felt his hands begin to wander down the length of your body. Your body arched up into him when you felt him brush his fingers up the inside of your thigh, slowly, making goosebumps rise in their wake. He found what we was looking for, panties soaked and waiting for him to touch you. His fingers just barely caressed the lace when your door slammed open and Tegan came stumbling in with a drunk Liam hanging off her.

“Your brothers are assholes.” She led Liam to the bathroom, hanging him over the toilet for him to empty out his stomach. Tegan came back out to throw off her heels and pin her brother with a watery glare, “They made him keep drinking! I got back in time to watch him take his 7th shot of vodka, while your frat just cheered him on! He doesn’t like to drink, he’s told you that before!” She would’ve said more but Liam called for her and she went to his side.

“Fuck.”

“My sentiments exactly.” You leaned back on your elbows, “But you gotta go take care of that. Liam could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”

“I know but that doesn’t mean I wanna leave you.”

You pushed his shoulder playfully, “Go Theo. Fix that so you can fix this.”

He gave you a smile and then kissed you once more before hopping off the bed and heading to the door, “I’ll take a raincheck.”

“I’m keeping you to that!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Winking he closed the door and you flopped back on your bed, the smile on your face couldn’t be slapped off.


	2. Rainchecks

Liam spent the night on the bathroom floor while you and Tegan took shifts taking care of the poor boy. He refrained from puking up anything he ate and while that was a good thing, he barely ate anything the next day. His face was considerable paler and his was lethargic the whole day, Tegan was fretting over him, skipping classes to take care of him. When you came back from your english class you brought a cup of coffee for Tegan and a plain bagel for Liam, “You gotta eat something Li. Trust me, I’ve suffered from worse hangovers little man.”

He feebly grabbed for the bag and nibbled on the bagel, muttering a thanks under his breath. You rubbed his back and then went to your side of the room, dropping your bag on your desk and getting your stuff out to study.

Tegan came and leaned on your bed, “Theo ripped them all a new one. They’re cleaning the whole house today and they have to be dry for 2 months.”

“Good. I can’t believe they did that to him in the first place.” You shook your head and glanced at Liam sleeping on Tegan’s bed, “He’s Theo’s little, fucking idiots. Did they think they would get away with it?”

Tegan shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know but it was stupid to try it.”

You nodded your head and sat down at your desk, “I hope he’s okay.”

“He’ll be fine, he’s small but one hell of a fighter.” She smiled at him when something seemed to spark her memory and she turned to you, “So what exactly did I barge in on last night?”

A hot blush ran down from your cheeks to your neck and you kept your eyes on the paper in front of you, “Nothing.”

“Why lie to me?”

“I’m not.”

“Sweetie, I can see the hickey my brother sucked into your neck.” She leaned forward and poked it, “Heard he was a biter.”

“You’re incorrigible.” You rolled your eyes and moved away from her prying fingers.

“And you’re stalling. Spill!” She hopped up on your bed and placed her head in her hands, blinking her green eyes while she waited for you to start talking.

“You really want me to talk to you about this? When it involves your brother?”

“I’ll manage, seeing as I interrupted before any of the good stuff happened.”

“Yeah thanks for that by the way.” You threw a piece of paper at her head, chuckling when it bounced off her forehead and landed on the floor.

“I’m just happy I wasn’t scarred for life by seeing my brother’s naked ass going at it with my best friend.”

“Lucky you.”

“Well you’re gonna get lucky, Theo’s been dying to get into your pants since like senior year of high school.” At that comment your smile faded a bit and Tegan noticed, “What just popped into your head?”

“He’s not only trying to get into my pants because I actually like him and I would rather know now than la-”

“He wants into your pants but also your heart. Now shut up about it and let me sleep, I am a sick boy in need of cuddles.”

Tegan snickered at her boyfriend, “One second babe.” Then she turned to you, face serious and eyes sincere, “He’ll kill me for saying this before he’s had a chance to but he actually likes you too. So just man up and fuck him already because I am so tired of hearing this back and forth bullshit.”

“You have such a way with words T.”

“I know.” She gave your head a peck and then went back over to her bed, snuggling in close to Liam while you went back to your homework.

***

An entire week went by before you had a chance to see Theo again, but you both were busy. Exams and papers kept you tied to your desk in your dorm and he had to deal with his frat brothers complaining about having to abstain from drinking for another 7 weeks.

You were back in the library, hunched over a book and you jotted down notes for homework. Tegan and Liam were across from you, positions similar to your own when you heard the chair beside you being pulled back.

Looking up you saw Theo; maroon v-neck that clung to his muscles, black jeans hanging from his hips and that damn snapback resting backwards on his head. He gave you a smirk as he sat down, “Afternoon all.”

The others mumbled a greeting while you gave him a smile, “Hey Theo.”

“What are you working on?” He moved his chair closer to yours, one arm went around the back of your chair just barely brushing against your back as he leaned in close enough to you that you could smell his aftershave, “Biopsychology. Sounds fun.”

“Tons.” You were able to keep your voice even and your tone sarcastic but your heart was beating so hard you thought it would break through your chest.

His eyes were dark when they met yours and your breath hitched when he moved to whisper in your ear, “I can think of something a lot more fun that involves a lot less clothes.”

Swallowing suddenly became impossible and your eyes widened to the size of a saucepan, Theo’s nose grazed the skin of your ear and you could practically hear the smug smile pull at his lips. Tegan looked up then, eyebrows raising knowingly at the sight of your shocked red face, “Theo leave her alone. She came here to study.”

You simultaneously wanted to murder and kiss Tegan for getting Theo to lean back in his chair. You sent her a look, you didn’t quite know what is said but she winked at you before returning to her books. You went back to your own, not really paying attention because of the close proximity of Theo’s body to yours and you didn’t notice he kept his arm around the back of your chair until you felt his fingers caress the skin of your arm. You froze at the contact and then turned to give him a glare but he kept his eyes on his notebook, still you saw the smile on his face and you knew he knew what he was doing.

“I gotta go get a different book, anyone need another one?” You flew up from your chair, hands shaking and when no one replied quick enough you turned, “Be back in a sec.”

You hurried to the back of the library, hoping to find some place to calm down and collect yourself. You rested your head against the cool metal of the bookshelf, taking a deep breath in through your nose and blowing it out slowly from your mouth.

“I didn’t know biopsych books could be found in the ancient arts section.” You snapped your head up and twisted around to see Theo casually leaning against the opposite shelf with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. He took a step forward, fingers dancing over the spins of the books he passed, “I don’t think they are here do you?”

You mouth went dry and all you could do was shake your head and Theo cocked his to the side, “Then why did you come back here, all alone, in the darkest part of the library?” You opened your mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Theo’s eyes seemed to glint black in the low lighting, “One would assume you were trying to find a private place in order to do something very, very naughty.”

You felt your entire body flush at the meaning of his words and you pressed your back up against the shelf when Theo crowded into your space, hands gripping onto the shelf above your head to cage you in. “Are you being naughty without me, babygirl?”

Whatever courage washed over you the night you kissed him came again in this moment as you looked at him through your lashes and whispered, “No daddy.”

“Good girl.”

His hand curled around your neck and pulled you up to his lips, his other hand snaking around your waist to pull you flush against him. Your hands flew to his arms, nails digging into the skin of his bicep leaving behind crescent indents. Your back arched forwards when you felt his fingers dip past the waistband of your jeans, the rough pads of his fingertips touching your heated flesh.

He kissed his way across your cheek and your hands trailed down the front of his chest to slip under his shirt, the need to feel his skin was almost too much to handle. He took your earlobe between his teeth and bit it gently, you gasped in response. He tugged it with him before letting it go and making his way to your neck, nipping and pecking every piece of skin he had access to.

He found his faded mark and started to work on it again, sucking the blood to the surface to reclaim you. At the same time he pushed his hand between your bodies, inside your pants and pressed a finger to your clothed clit. Your whimper was loud and Theo moved his head back to stare at you, “You gotta stay quiet babygirl. We don’t wanna get caught now, do we?”

He began to circle your clit slowly and you bit your tongue to keep from crying out but Theo’s smile was almost vicious, “Answer me.”

You swallowed and it felt like sandpaper down your throat but you were able to open your mouth, “No.”

He stopped his movements, “No who?”

A breath tumbled past your trembling lips, “No daddy.”

“That’s my good girl.”

He rewarded you by slipping his fingers under the band of your panties, running his fingers over your slit, “You’re so wet baby. Did I do this to you?”

Your head fell back against the shelf, the metal clanging from the impact and you nodded, licking your lips, “Yes Theo.” You squeaked at the feel of his finger pushing into you, “Daddy it was you,” you breathed out and locked eyes with him, “It will only be you.”

He kissed your cheek tenderly and then pushed a second finger in, curving them as he began to pump them in and out. He watched your face intently, pride rolling off of him in waves seeing the ecstasy he was causing you and he noted when your thighs clenched whenever he touched a certain area against your wall.

You were biting your lip so hard to keep from moaning out loud, your fingers clutching the shelf so tightly that your knuckles were turning white and your chest was heaving so heavily. There was a burning in the pit of your stomach and you could almost taste your release and that’s when Theo removed his hand from your pants.

You were glaring at him, ignoring the tingle that went through you as you watched him suck his fingers clean. He raised one eyebrow at you, “Don’t glare at me babygirl.” He kissed the area between your brows, “You only come when I’m inside you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you watched him sink to his knees in front of you, taking your sweats and underwear with him. Foot by foot he took your shoes and pants off, tossing them to the side and then he looked up at you. He kept your gaze as he pressed a kiss to each of your thighs, you mewled at the feel of his soft lips on your flesh. You jumped when you felt his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of your inner thigh and your hand went to his head, “Theo.”

He soothed over the spot with his tongue then gave you his attention, “Yes baby?”

“I need you.”

“Oh I know.”

Theo kissed your thigh once more and then stood to his towering height above you and your hands went straight to working on his button and zipper, shoving them out of the way so you could free his erection. It sprang free, dripping precome and your mouth watered at the sight and you went to get to you knees but Theo put a finger under your chin to force you to look at him, “We’ll get to that another day but right now I need you too.” 

He kissed you again, hands moving down the sides of your body to tap your ass, “Jump.” And you did wrapping your legs around his waist, “Wait I gotta - “

“I’m on the pill.”

“Oh thank God!” 

He pressed you into the shelf and then lowered you down onto him. He stretched you and you bit into his shoulder to stop your cry. He filled you to the fullest and you’ve never felt better, there was a sting of pain at first but god, he felt so good.

“Oh baby,” he hung his head on your shoulder, “You feel better than I thought.”

“Move Theo.”

He started slowly, finding a rhythm that ignited the fire in you again and then got faster and harder. His hips snapped against yours, hands holding your hips so tightly you were sure they would leave bruises. You started to move your hips with his and your nails scratched over his back, the fabric of his shirt pulling with you. He growled against your neck and gave a particularly hard thrust causing the shelf you wobble and send a few books tumbling to the floor.

You would have laughed if you weren’t so close to release, “Harder Theo.”

He obliged and a few more books fell with each thrust. You were so close when suddenly you heard a voice call out, “Is someone back here?”

I locked up and gave Theo a terrified look but he just smiled at you, “Stay quiet.”

He moved you to a lone desk pushed into the dark corner and placed you down on the edge of it. He kept thrusting, slowly and deeply as the sound of footsteps got louder, the fear of getting caught only edging you closer to your release.

Theo kissed down the side of your neck again, sucking at the skin just under your jaw. You flinched at the feel of his thumb pressing against your swollen clit and the moan fell from your lips before you could stop it.

The footsteps stopped and you heard the voice called again, “Hello?”

Theo gave a sharp thrust and you bit his neck in reaction, his raspy voice sent chills down your spine, “I told you to be quiet babygirl.”

You heaved a breath and trembled against him, feeling a bead of sweat roll down your back and you grinded you hips against him earning a growl from the man above you.

“I swear these kids are so disrespectful.” The librarian tsked under her breath and you could hear her putting away the books that Theo had caused to drop.

“We don’t want anyone to catch us in this naughty predicament.” His scruff rubbed against your cheek and you felt him smile. Theo began to rub fast circles on your clit but kept his thrusts slow and the combination caused your orgasm to wash through your body and a white light flash in your eyes. The nails of your left hand buried themselves in the skin of the nape of his neck and your right hand gripped the desk. Your teeth sunk into his shoulder as your body convulsed against Theo’s hard one and he gave three more sloppy thrusts before his body went rigid, spilling himself inside you.

His arms kept remained around you, holding you to him while your body shook from the aftershocks of your orgasm, “Shh babygirl, you’re okay. I got you baby.”

You tilted your head back and gave him a delirious smile, “You have me.”

Theo tucked your hair behind your ears and then cupped your cheeks, “And you have me.”

You hummed against his lips, hands on his hips to keep him close to you for just a bit longer. Then you pouted when he pulled away from you, a whine coming from your throat when he pulled out and you felt empty. He pulled his boxers and pants up before walking to where he threw your sweats and shoes. When he returned to your side he put them on for you, catching you when your legs buckled underneath you, “I did my job right it seems.”

“Did you doubt that?”

“Not a chance.” He kissed the top of your head and slipped his arm around you, “C’mon we should get back to the table, we’ve been gone for a bit.”

Together you walked back to your table, your legs still shaking, and Theo held your chair out for you. After Theo sat down, pulling your chair next to his so he could put his arm around the back of it again did Tegan and Liam look up. She gave you one look and smirked, “It’s about damn time.”

Liam zeroed in on the multiple bruises littering your neck, “Marking your territory Theo?”

“Damn right.”

“Alpha in the street and in the sheets.” Liam nodded and reached a fist across the table for Theo to bump it.

“I even left a few marks in hidden areas.”

“Theo!” You slapped his chest and Tegan threw her pencil at him, “You’re my brother this is disgusting!”

“Now you know how if feels when I see you covered in hickies from my brother.” He only tilted his head and threw her pencil back at her.

“Can we just go back to studying please?” You placed a hand on Theo’s thigh and gave Tegan a pleading look. She narrowed her eyes at her brother but resigned, returning her attention to the books in front of her. When Liam’s eyes went back to his work, you leaned over to whisper in Theo’s ear, “Where is my underwear?”

His smile was that of the Chesire Cat’s when he turned to look at you, “Back pocket. They’re mine now, babygirl.” He kissed the hinge of your jaw and then mumbled to the skin there, “Study baby and I’ll give you a reward later.”


	3. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally messed up and missed a chapter, so here you guys go - Chapter 3!!!! I'll be back to posting/writing this so get ready for more Frat Boy Theo

You shifted your books so you could free a hand in order to knock on the door, but before you could make contact it swung open to reveal Mason on the other side, “Hey Mase!”

“Hey, going to see Theo?” He moved aside to let you in, hugging you and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because you’re wearing his frat hoodie, Liam is with Tegan, I’m going to see Brett and he’s the only other guy in the house that you can tolerate.” Mason made his way out the door, “And you two have been joined at the hip since that party 3 weeks ago.”

You blushed at that comment, “He’s helping me with psychology.”

“I’m sure he is.” He gave you a wink, “You two be safe!”

The door slammed shut before you could make a retort so you just glowered at the dark wood, distracting you from the sound of feet approaching you from behind until you felt two hands grip your hips and you jumped.

“Hey princess.” Theo kissed your cheek, “Ready to study?”

You smiled at him and nodded, “Hell yes, I need a B on this exam or else I’m screwed.”

He flashed you a grin, “You’re gonna be screwed anyway.”

“I need to study Theo.” While your voice was strong you felt your panties dampen at the thought of Theo between your legs again. It’s been so long, both of you occupied by studying for finals that you couldn’t find time to do anything else.

“I know and we will I promise, now c’mon my room is upstairs.” He grabbed your books and took your hand to lead you up to his room. The last door on the left, labeled by a paddle with the Greek letters for their frat and painted in their colors - red and gold - and there was a crown painted on the door as well.

“You’re a princess?” You bumped your hip to his, well it was his thigh that you hit but the message was still received.

“King, baby. I’m the king.”

He walked into his room and you stared at him for a minute, the navy tank top hung loosely from his tan body and his black sweats moving with him as he walked with such confidence; head held high, shoulders back and spine straight. He walked as if he ruled the world and you could argue he did, or at least ruled this campus which was the world for right now.

Following behind him, you toed off your shoes then flopped down on his bed and moaned at the softness of his mattress, “How do you even get up in the morning?”

“I’m motivated.”

You turned your head to look at him grabbing a few things off his desk, “How so?”

“I get out of bed I get to see you.” You blushed at the sentiment and watched as he turned to you, eying you like you were prey, “And maybe get to see you in my bed the next morning.”

“There’s the frat boy I know.” You rolled your eyes and then lifted yourself up, resting your back against the headboard and took your books from Theo as he passed you to sit at the foot of his bed.

He paged through his notebook, “All right, what are we working on again?”

You sighed and pulled your textbook onto your lap, “Human sexuality and the expression between man and woman.”

“I’m pretty sure I showed you that in the library a few weeks ago.”

Your blush traveled down to spread across you chest, “I don’t recall.” You cleared your throat, “Now, I have to understand how sex substantiates, humanizes and incarnates existence.”

Theo only arched an eyebrow at you, “Alright.” He shifted, leaving his notebook on his thighs to lean his right arm between your two legs, “So basically what happens is that sex helps to lessen our feelings of alienation and isolation, do you know how?”

“The closeness of bodies.”

“Yeah, the physical contact and the actual act of penetrating or being penetrating by another person at the most primal level of existence. Sex also produces joy, love, affection, comfort, and - if done right -  ecstasy.”

You were busy writing so you didn’t see Theo move, only felt the bed shift under his weight but you didn’t look up, not until he was leaning over you. You tilted your head back to stare at him, eyes wide in confusion, “Theo?”

“We’re still studying baby, don’t worry. I’m more of a ‘hands on’ tutor.” His legs straddled your hips, dipping his head down to kiss you slowly, tongue licking its way into your mouth and meeting yours. You faintly heard the sound of your notebook dropping to the floor but you were too occupied by the feel of Theo’s fingers making their way under your pants to circle your clit.

Your gasp pulled your mouth from his but it didn’t seem to deter him, he just made his way to whisper into your ear, “See ecstasy isn’t only physical.” One finger slid down and your back arched when it slipped inside you, “It’s psychological and it can even be,” another finger slipped in next to the first and he curved them to press the pads against that spongy part in your body that no boy was able to find before, “Spiritual.”

One of your hands flew to grab at his wrist, your hips moving on their own accord as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. His thumb pressed against your clit, “It’s the temporary transcendence of time,” he sped up when he felt your walls clench, “Ego and our shared human fate,” gently he took your lobe between his teeth, letting them scrape against the flesh as he pulled them off, “Of existential separateness.”

A loud moan came from your throat and your thighs went to close from the intense feeling building in your abdomen. Your other hand began to clutch the sheets when you felt Theo’s tongue lick up neck and then begin to speak there, “Sex is daimonic, do you know what that means?”

You couldn’t answer, your brain was turned to mush as the feel of the pleasure coursing through you just from Theo’s fingers. He twisted his wrist and your toes curled from the sensation, “Do you?”

You quickly shook your head and his nose trailed down to you collarbone before he lifted his head to look at you, knowing you were close. “Well baby, it reminds us of our intrinsic capacity to be involuntarily taken over at the moment of orgasm.” Theo swirled his fingers inside you and you moaned again, the burn starting to blossom and reach the tips of your fingers,  “Be possessed by passion.” Your hips came off the bed as your orgasm burst through you and Theo kept moving his fingers, helping you ride through it and make it last as long as possible.

He had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched you try to catch your breath, “To surrender control, babygirl.”

Your chest was heaving, eyes closed in bliss and you licked your lips before blinking them open to see that Theo had taken his tank top off. You wanted to reach up and touch his chest but your limbs were still tingling from the orgasm. When you saw him lift his hand to his mouth your heartrate picked up again and your breath hitched in your throat when you saw him suck his fingers clean.

Theo’s gaze was heady, pupils blown wide as he stared at your flushed body, seeming to need something from you. He hummed at your taste but it wasn’t enough for him because then he curled his fingers under the band of your pants and tugged them down over your feet. He crawled up your legs, palms pressed to flesh of your thighs to push them apart and he settled between them. Theo licked his lips and his eyes met yours from between your legs, “Now to drink from the source.” Then he dove forward, tongue lapping at your center and your legs began to shake when you felt his hum vibrate through you.

Your nails scratched at the skin of his shoulders, still sensitive from your last orgasm as Theo sucked at your clit feverishly, “Fuck Theo.” He tugged your body closer to his face, nuzzling his nose against you; a shuttering breath tumbled from your lips when it bumped against your clit.

Your back bowed and Theo pushed down on your stomach, pressing you into the bed and you began to writhe against his tongue. You felt his heavy stare, his need to have your juices on his tongue. He moved slowly up your folds, flicking your clit several times before he dared to dip inside. Your fingers threaded into his hair and you pulled, the euphoria pulsing through you too much for your body to handle as he switched between short quick strokes to long slow ones.

“Baby god no,” you breathed, your head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, “Don’t stop. Fuck! Never stop!”

You bucked in unison with the movements of his tongue; drawing yourself over his wanting lips. You whined, toes curling against his back as a blinding white hot heat flashed through your body when he moved a hand to rub your clit furiously. You screamed, body stiffening and muscles clenching with Theo swallowing as much as he could from you, still working his tongue and fingers. Your body withered, shaking and trembling, sinking into his bed as he slowed his ministrations, you jerked when he pressed a kiss to your clit before pulling away.

You could only move your eyes, glazed over with pleasure, you looked at Theo mesmerized by his muscles as he took off his pants. Then your eyes fell to what hung between his legs, tip red and dripping precome, waiting for release and you wanted to give it to him.

He slithered his body up yours, lips peppering kisses to the skin on your neck until he reached your ear. His teeth skimming over the shell and his voice was rough and deep, sending tremors through every inch of you, “Oh babygirl.” He nosed your jaw, “You taste better than anything I’ve ever eaten.”

“Jesus,” it was the only word you could get your mouth to say. Your head was still dizzy and body relaxed from the bliss.

“No princess,” he nipped at your jaw, “Theo.”

His hand began to stroke the skin of your hips, gradually making his way up under your shirt, “See this capacity to experience the daimonic quality of sex is an essential and centering part of being human.” His other hand dropped, now both were sliding their way up your torso, helping to bring your shirt up and over your head. Green eyes fell to your breasts and one hand trailed between them, eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

Theo lowered his head, wrapping his pink lips around your hardened nipples and you huffed when you felt his tongue twirl around the sensitive area. His fingers worked the other nipple, pinching it lightly and you wriggled at the ripples of delight it caused your body.

He moved his head, ghosting his lips up your chest, over your neck, to press against yours in a passionate kiss. A hand curved around your calf to hook your leg over his hip and he pulled his head away in order to look into your eyes as he sunk into you.

Your mouth dropped open as he stretched you, filling you completely and your nails raked across his shoulders. He buried his head into your neck where he moaned at the feel of your tightness around him after so long. A shiver ran down his spine and you rolled your hips, needing the friction desperately.

It was languid, his thrusts deep and precise as he watched your body’s reaction to his movements. Every inch of his body was against every inch of yours, bodies slick with sweat and moans bounced off the walls. His name fell from your lips like a prayer and the knot in your stomach began to tighten.

You moved your hips in tandem with his and while he kissed every bit of skin on your neck you pressed your lips to the skin of his shoulder. The heat from your bodies almost as hot as the fire burning through you and felt about ready to combust.

“Baby,” he cooed in you ear, “You feel so good around me. Fuck - “ his hips stuttered when your walls tightened around him, “God no one felt like this.”

A sense of pride mixed with the electric pleasure Theo was giving you and you mewled with the praise. His fingers threaded between yours and squeezed, lifting them over your head to use as leverage to push himself deeper and you lost it.

That knot unfurled, the fire exploded and it felt like you shattered into a million tiny pieces, only to be brought back together at the sound of Theo moaning your name as his own orgasm shot through him.

Theo couldn’t hold himself up, collapsing on top of you then rolling to the side. You were spent, any energy you had was gone and you didn’t think it would ever come back.

“You’re too far away.”

Your head lolled to the right and gave him a sheepish smile, “I don’t think I can move.”

Theo let out one laugh then threw an arm around your waist to tuck you into his side. He nuzzled his nose in your hair, “Better. Much better.”

You hummed in contentment and closed your eyes, snuggling into his chest, “I really did need to study.”

“We did babygirl.”

You were able to summon enough power to turn and look at Theo, “How are you possibly going to sell me that idea?”

A sated smirk curved his kiss swollen lips, “I just showed you the ever constant battle of life and death.”

“You’re good but not that good.”

He pinched your side hard enough to send a jolt through you, “Sexuality fights against death. It affirms life because sex is Eros which is the ‘life instinct’.”

“Oh.” You looked down, avoiding his green eyes as the seemed to look through you.

“And baby?”

“Yes?”

“My sex is the best.”


	4. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
> I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
> Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
> Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
> And still look good for you, good for you

“You sure this is a good plan?” You gave Tegan a questioning glance, moving away from her hands as she worked to put your makeup on for you.

“Fuck yes,” she flipped her long hair over her shoulder before leaning in with the eyeliner again, “I know my brother and I also know you, so yes this is a great plan. Now,” she gave you a stern glare, “Stop fidgeting or else I will poke you in the eye.”

You smiled at her staying still for her as you thought over everything for your plan tonight. It was an easy one that you were fully for, even coming up with most of it and only asking for Tegan’s opinion on a few minor details.

“We’re meeting both of the boys there you know. I told Liam that I wanted to surprise him.” Tegan wiggled her eyebrows at you, “That he’s gotta unwrap.” She situated herself behind you to begin taking your hair out of the rollers, “You should’ve heard the whimper that came from his end of the phone, I swear I thought he was gonna jizz in his pants.”

You two laughed together, “That poor boy has no idea what you’ve got planned for him.”

“Neither does my brother.” Tegan ran her fingers through your hair, messing up the large curls and gave you a satisfied smirk, “He’s gonna shit himself when he gets a look at you.”

“That’s the plan.” You smiled brightly at her and took a look in the mirror, the smokey eye Tegan did made your eyes pop and the dark red lipstick even made you want to kiss yourself. You smoothed a hand down the black dress you put on, the skin-tight fabric made it hard to breathe but you didn’t care as it emphasized your curves and practically forced your breasts out of it.

“You look hot.” Tegan slid up next to you, her arm dropping across your shoulders and you wound yours around her waist, “My brother has no idea what he’s in for.”

“Poor fuckers,” you shook your head, “Don’t even realize they’re the luckiest bastards on the planet with us on their arms.”

“Ya damn right!” Tegan knocked your hip with hers then bent to grab her black Louboutins, the red soles matching her red dress. 

You grabbed your nude Lady Peep Louboutins, your one splurge purchase from a year ago, slipping them on and then linked your arm through Tegan’s, “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

***

ABO was packed - as usual for their frat parties - when you and Tegan walked through the door. A few eyes followed as you two made your way further into the house, stopping by the kitchen to grab a drink and search for the boys. You found Liam next to Mason and Brett, laughing when you saw his jaw drop at the sight of his girlfriend walking towards him.

Your eyes scanned the crowd for Theo and when you found him, his broad back was to you making surprising him that much better. He was talking to a few other brothers and when they noticed you coming up behind him you put your finger to your lips, telling them to keep quiet. You wrapped your arms around his middle, palms pressing into the muscles of his abdomen over his tight white v-neck. You put your lips next to his ear, letting them lightly brush against the shell when you purred to him, “Hey there handsome.”

He stiffened under the touch, grabbing your wrist and turning, “Sorry I have a gir - oh my god.”

Pride flooded you at his starstruck reaction, “See something you like?”

His eyes trailed down your body and you felt the heat of them burn your skin. Theo tugged on your wrist to have your body flush with his, “Always.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Where did this dress come from?”

“This old thing?” Your hand trailed up his arm that was holding your waist, “Had it for ages.”

“Then why is it the first time I’m seeing it?”

You looked up into his eyes, even with the 5 inch heels he was still taller than you, “Never had a reason to wear it.”

Theo cocked his head to the side, “And now you do?” At your nod you saw his eyes glimmer in the darkness of the frat house, “What would that be?”

Pushing your chest up into his, you let your lips graze his as you breathed against them, “For you to rip it off me.”

He groaned, “This is my new favorite dress.”

Your grin was wolfish, “Dance with me?”

“Of course.”

You turned on your heel, one hand in his to lead him to the makeshift dance floor that was usually the living room. The couches were pushed to the side, filled with couples making out and drinking away their troubles. There weren’t many people dancing but it didn’t matter to you as you down the rest of your beer, it warmed your body and gave you a little boost of confidence.

Once you reached the center of the floor you pulled Theo against your back, started moving your hips back and forth to the beat of Beyonce’s song Haunted. Theo’s hands ran down your sides, stopping when he reached your waist and he gripped you there, keeping you against his body. You let your head drop back against his shoulder, opening up your neck for his lips to graze against your skin. A shudder ran down your spine at the feel of his tongue licking from your shoulder to the hinge of your jaw. You moaned in his ear when he began to suck a mark on your neck, winding your arms around his shoulders and burying your fingers in his hair to keep him there.

Swiveling your hips back into his, you gasped when Theo bit into your neck and groaned against your skin. You smirked when you felt his arousal press against you, sighing as his palms moved to curl around you to pull you even closer to his body.

You turned to face him, moving your mouth next to his ear to sing the words in his ear, “My wicked tongue, where will it be?” You took his lobe between your teeth and gently scraped them against the skin, using your tongue to sooth the sting. Fingers slipping under his shirt, you pressed them into the muscles of his back, “It can be anywhere you want it to be, daddy.”

His growl vibrated through your chest and his green eyes were dark, lust blowing the pupils wide. Theo grabbed your hand and dragged you behind him up the stairs, ignoring the whistles from his frat brothers. You quickly looked for Tegan, seeing her teasing Liam to near death and you sent her a wink, one she returned then focused back on her boyfriend.

Theo pushed you against his door, lips attacking your neck as he worked to unlock the door and when it finally swung open you two tripped in. You spun Theo around and pushed him to sit on the edge of his bed, skipping out of his reach when he went to grab you again.

“No, no. Tonight is all about me pleasing you.”

“Not that I’m objecting but why?”

You grinned at him, moving to straddle his lap and press a gentle kiss to his lips, “Because of you I got an A on that exam and,” you traced the line of his jaw to his chin, tilting it up for him to see the want in your eyes, “I couldn’t walk for three days after that. I want to thank you and to be honest I need to thank you.”

Theo licked his lips right before you kissed him again, peppering kisses down his neck before sliding off of him. His eyes followed you, the stare heady and heavy as he watched you unzip your dress leaving it a mess on the floor. You heard his breath hitch when he took in the sight of your lingerie. The black bra and underwear set was a new one you bought recently on a shopping trip with Tegan. The Dita Von Teese bra had a fine floral lace top half and a ribbed black mesh bottom, the straps a fine satin attaching to the middle of the bra leaving skin to show between the lace and the strap. The panties were made similarly, except the back was a sheer mesh that he had yet to see and the anticipation was making you antsy.

“Jesus, babygirl.” 

He was already panting and you haven’t even touched him yet. Your ego inflated at the sight of the flushed frat boy, fingers trailing down your sides knowing it’s what he wanted to do, “Like this?”

He nodded and you saw his throat bob at the promise of what was to come from this night. You took slow steps towards him, the sound of your heels resounding through the room, “I got this just for you so no one else has seen me in it.”

“No one ever will.” Theo’s possessive gaze made your skin erupt in goosebumps and a tremor to burn through you.

“No one.” You bit your lip, “Pants off please daddy.” Mischief twinkled in your eyes when Theo seemed to need a minute before he stood to do as you asked.

His buckle clinked against the wood flooring and your mouth watered at the sight of his red tipped erection but you squeaked when Theo grabbed the back of your neck and jerked you forward, “Daddy needs you to suck me off now, babygirl. Can you be a good girl do that for me?”

You whimpered, rubbing your thighs together for friction as you felt your panties begin to soak, “Yes daddy.”

He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, “That’s my good girl.”

Theo sat back down and you lowered yourself down to your knees, settling your body between his legs. You ran your nails up his thighs until you met his hips, then you skimmed them across the flesh there and down the length of him. He jerked his hips and you looked up at him through your lashes, biting your lip before leaning forward to flick your tongue out, licking at the dripping slit and humming at the taste.

His entire body tensed when your tongue licked a stripe on the underside of his shaft. You kept eye contact with him as you left kisses up and down his cock, watching as his abs twitched and his breathing increased. After you finished that you pressed the flat of your tongue to him, leaving his rigid cock coated in a glistening sheen of your warm saliva. His long moan was music to your ears when you finally took his tip in your mouth, swiping your tongue over his slit again.

Theo watched as his erection disappeared in your mouth with hungry green eyes, hands clutching the edge of the bed so tightly his knuckles were turning white. One of your hands made it’s way to cup his balls and the other began to slid up under his shirt to feel the hot skin of his stomach. 

His head fell back when he reached the back of your throat and his groan made you hum around around him, causing Theo to jerk forward, “Fuck baby.”

You pulled off of him and sent him a wicked smile, turning your head to kiss at his thighs. Hands working together as one fondled his balls and the other worked his cock, twisting your wrist and gently squeezing him. His thighs jolted when you scraped your teeth against his skin and began to suck a bruise to the inside of his thigh, “Fu-fuck.”

When you were satisfied with the mark you made you wrapped your lips around his tip letting your tongue run over his slit while you continued to stroke him with your hand.

Theo pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor then carded his fingers through your hair, massaging your scalp. Your eyes fell to his toned chest, watching the flushed skin start to glow as his body got hot from just your mouth and hands working him to edge. You took a deep breath through your nose before taking him deep in your throat then shook your head, his hips thrust forward and you gagged around him. 

Tears prickled in your eyes as you quickly took your mouth off of him, breath coming in choppy, “Sh-shit baby I’m so sorry!” Theo wiped a tear that fell, “I just couldn’t stop myself.”

“Don’t be sorry.” You ran your lips up his throbbing cock, barely touching the sensitive skin, “I want you to fuck my throat daddy.”

You saw his breath hitch in his throat and your heart beat wildly in your chest when his gripped your chin, “You sure about that babygirl?” At your nod something changed in him, “Open up that pretty mouth of yours then.”

You did what he asked and he started with slow, shallow thrusts before pushing in deeper watching how your cheeks hollowed out to make it tighter for him. His hand pulled your hair into a ponytail for him to use as an anchor to keep your head in place as he fucked himself into your mouth. Your hands held onto his thighs, watching him through glassy eyes and moaning when you felt the tip hit the back of your throat.

“Baby I’m close.” Theo was barely able to get the words out, grunting between each syllable and his eyes screwed shut as his muscles began to spasm. His grip on you tightened, yanking at the roots and your groaned low at the tug, pulling his hips towards your mouth. You buried your nose into his pelvis as your the man above you moan, letting your name fall from his lips like honey as he released himself in your mouth. 

You swallowed everything he gave you and when you took your mouth off of him a trail of spit followed you and Theo gave you a dazed expression, “Never looked better baby.”

A shy smile pulled at your red, swollen lips. You wiped away the saliva and got off your sore knees, “Neither have you.”

Gently you straddled his hips, his arms lazily wound around your hips and he kissed your shoulder, “You’re amazing princess.”

You fingers laced through his hair, “So are you.” Theo lifted his head to look at you and smiled before leaning forward to kiss you.

It was slow, lips sliding against each other and your hands gliding down his neck, over the smooth skin of his broad shoulders and down the front of his chest to rest against his pecs, feeling the beat of his heart against your palm. His fingers caressed over your cheeks and one curled around the back of your neck while the other smoothed down your back, pressing at the base of your spine to get your body closer to his.

Theo ran his tongue through the seam of your lips, tracing over your warm one tasting the beer and himself on you and he could swear he was getting drunk off the heady mixture. He curled his tongue and your body jumped when it tickled the roof of your mouth, the surprising feel of it made you gasp and pull away from his mouth. Theo gave you a sinful smile, nosing his way across your jaw and down your neck, your head falling back into his palm giving his lips easier access to your skin to leave marks of his own on you.

You moaned as his tongue and teeth worked the flesh of your neck almost to the point of painful but you didn’t care as your core throbbed at the feel of it. Your back arched when his hands began to work of your bra, unhooking it and sliding the straps down your arms and tossing it aside.

“God I love your body sweetheart.” He leaned forward pressing a kiss to each of your breasts, “So beautiful.”

You couldn’t get out a thank you, only a whimper as his plump lips wrapped around a pert nipple. His left hand going to tweak at the abandoned one, your body quivering with pleasure. You didn’t notice you began to grind down on him until you felt his moan vibrate against your chest, feeling his erection start to grow again under you.

Theo’s lips came back up to yours, the kiss harder, stoking the flame starting to burn inside you. His teeth nipped and pulled your lips, sucking them into his mouth and you his began to move fast, the need for friction becoming insatiable. He clamped his hands down on your waist, slowing your movements in order for you to open your eyes and look at him. The green in his eyes almost gone as his pupils were blown so wide from lust, his lips brushed yours and your breath mingled together getting you dizzy off of him.

“I need you baby.” To emphasize his point he thrusted up in you and a moan caught in your throat.

“I need you too but I wanna ride you daddy. Can I?”

“Of course.”

You languidly slid off of him, thumbs hooking into your panties to teasingly pull them down your legs. You went to take off your heels but the sound of Theo’s raspy voice stopped you, “Keep those on babydoll, I wanna fuck you in those.”

You bit your lip, nodding and walked over to him to straddle his hips again. A palm pressed against his chest, pushing him to lay down on the bed. You pumped him a few times, watching as his neck arched when you began to rub his tip through your folds, taunting the both of you.

Theo gripped your hips so tightly you were sure his fingerprints would remain on your bones, “If you don’t put me inside you right now, I won’t fuck you tonight.”

With that incentive you sunk down on him slowly, throwing your head back and letting out a loud moan as he stretched you, filled you to the fullest. When you reached the hilt you were breathless, never feeling as complete as you did when you were with him. You rolled your hips, bringing your head back down to look at him, grinding down on him seeing his muscles clench and fingers dig into your skin.

You whimpered, feeling him pulse against your walls and you raked your nails down his chest, leaving red lines in their wake. Theo began to thrust up into you, a cry fell from your lips before you choked out, “Harder Theo! Fu-uck Jesus Christ!” When he pounded into you, you fell forward, hands catching you before you landed on top of him, “C’mon baby,” your teeth scraped against his ear, “I wanna feel your cock inside me for days after this.”

Theo’s groan in your ear helped your release creep closer to you, the tingles turning to sparks in your core, “I want your named burned into my throat, I want it to be the only thing my brain can think of.”

Your hips rocked together, breathing heavy and sweat made your bodies slick. You felt fingers tangle into your hair, wrenching your head back while Theo sat up, his mouth taking the skin of your neck between his teeth. Your nails scratched their way across his back, you were sure they drew blood but you didn’t care as his hips snapped up into yours, hitting your g-spot perfectly.

“You gonna cum for me babygirl?” Theo was whispering in the skin of your collarbone, “I can feel you tightening around me. Go on baby, I need to feel you.”

His thumb made his way to your clit, rubbing small, easy circles on the hardened nub. Your body trembled in his arms, the sparks turning into explosions of pleasure rocketing through your body. You screamed at the intensity, clinging onto Theo’s hard body for support as you shattered above him. He kept thrusting up into you, your body twitching in sensitivity when you felt him spill himself into you.

Theo pressed his lips to your shoulder, helping you take off your heels before bringing your limp body with him as he shuffled to the head of his bed. He brushed your hair from your face, “You did so well princess.”

You smiled, “Damn right I did.”

He laughed, one hand lazily tracing patterns onto the skin of your back, “Have I told you that I love your touch?”

Nuzzling your nose into his neck, you breathed him in, “No you haven’t.”

“Well I do, so good baby.” He kissed the top of your head, “Make me never wanna leave you.”

You snuggled in closer to him, “So don’t.”

“I won’t sweetheart, don’t worry.”

You made a sound of displeasure when you felt his fingers poke your side, “What?”

“Before we go to sleep, what was tonight about?”

“I just,” you shrugged suddenly feeling embarrassed, “Wanted to show you how proud I am to be yours and to thank you for the last time.”

“You never have to thank me for fucking you and getting you off, I should thank you for letting me see you like that. It’s a religious experience baby, I feel like I see God when you orgasm.” He tilted your chin up to force you to look at him, “And I’m proud to be yours too princess. Got me wrapped around your fingers.”

“Good to know.” You leaned up to give him a quick peck then settled back into his arms, a weight suddenly lifted from your shoulders at his words.


End file.
